The girl with scars
by tea.means.happiness
Summary: On Nico, Reyena and coach hedge's way back to camp half blood a mysterious girl shows up.. she know all about them but what do they know about her. ( Im bad at discriptions) no ships (yet) told from Nico, Reyna and o.c's perspective. New chapters each day if I can T for for self harm and mild langue. sorry about spelling errors
1. Chapter 1

**...disclaimer i dont own nico or any of the characters from the Percy jackson series. Also this is my first fan fiction. I 'll try to post a new chapter each da really slow typer.**

**CHAPTER 1 Books**

of my favorite escape from the cruel reality of being so alone, so unshure. In books you get to be a shure person getting to know their reason for being. Having a life full of adventure and love , mystery and drama unlike me an average unpopular girl I thought as I pushed a piece of my forgetable dark blond hair behind my ear. I rubbed my sore back from all the books in my backpack along with all my school books. But I couldn't help it they where all so good!

"And don't forget to turn in your essay on healthy living" yelled my 7th period health teacher cutting off my thoughts. Finally school`s over I thought to myself as I turned in my essay.

. After I was seated on the bus( 3rd row from the back, left hand side like always) I pulled out a book. Not like I have anybody to talk to. Always feeling alone is hard .Books are distractions from the pain.

Sitting on my bed back against the wall reading "House of Hades" I turned to the very last page and started to cry overwhelmed with emotions of all the characters, how sad they must be how strong how I could never be that strong . As my tears started to hit the page a white light starts wafting off the page. It kept getting stronger brighter until I can't see a thing. My body starts to God numb and everything goes black,.what the heck is happening?! I thought. I feel as though I'm drifting until I feel a thud .

As my body regains feeling I try to open my eyes only to be assaulted by an extremely bright cloudy sky. I groan in pain and confusion as I roll on to my stomachs and try to get up. Where am I I think in panic looking around me . I'm on a giant empty country side ! I stare in confusion and shock.

"

"How on earth" I whispered aloud only to stop myself as I see a freaking giant statue less than 30 yards away. A bloody giant Greek statue made out of gold .

. I stare awestruck for a couple is seconds before noticing a girl standing a couple yards away from the statue. She had long brown hair braided down her back. She was wearing silver armour and (no joke) a freaking gold sword! Next to her is a short old man with GOAT LEGS! I must be bloody crazy a lunatic! I thought as I noticed one more person a boy about my age (14) standing next to the statue. He had Brown hair so dark it was almost black. He was also wearing armour but his was gold and his sword was made out of some type of black metal. He wore a sad tired expression on his face and had big bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days.

. All the pieces started to click. I started crying and trying to take big gulps of air. The girl was Reyna the goat man was coach hedge and the boy was Nico De Angelo.


	2. bloody countryside

. I 'll try to post a chapter each day sorry if I don't . Hope you like it sorry it takes so long to develope a storyline

I started running as fast as I could, straight at Nico. Before any of them had even noticed me I had tackled Nico in a hug, my head buried in his chest sobbing uncontrollably, while uttering please... please... I care.

Reyna instantly had her sword pointed at me, coach had a Yankees base ball bat too. Nico just layed there with me crying on top of him, probably very confused and in shock. I don't know why I ran towards him but he seemed to comfort me if at least a little. By now coach hedge and Reyna where both yelling at me for answers. The pressure is to much, I can only cry . My thoughts keep returning to one question: where the heck am I !

about half an hour later my crying stops and Nico trys to sit up. Slowly I sit up with him looking at his shirt that now has a huge wet spot from all my tears. God I must look terrible I thought. Slowly I tried to move my shaky hands up to my face and start crying again, but Nico caught my wrists and made me look into his deep brown eyes.

"Hi, my name is Nico De Angelo." He said in a soft voice trying to comfort me.

" and my name is.." " Reyna" I cut her off, " and your coach hedge " I finished shakily. Shock and confusion crossed all of their faces. Reyna then resumed pointing her golden sword at me and asked: "who are you? , and how do you know who we are?"

I bit my lip, at a loss for words. What could I say " oh you know your just fictional characters from a book series . I fell into the book and landed here on this country side" I thought. Stupid book . A freaking countryside. Wow I must really be crazy.

" Um...Um..., I m sorry. I just ... I was... I .. I ..I don't know. " I finally managed. I must be the nicest person in the world considering the things I was screaming at the people around me ,( in my head of course .) But what did I say, sorry . I said sorry. " Oh and I m not working with Gaea , incase that's important" I Said with a little more confidence.

A new wave of shocked expressions crossed their faces. Coach looked ready to beat the answers out of me , and to be frank I m terrified considering the things I read him do in the books.

" just who are you!?,And how do you know so much !? And more importantly how on earth did you get here !"coach bombarded me with questions. It was all to much again I broke down crying ,burying my face in Nico`s shoulder again

what do you think so far?


	3. Nico and Reyna

CHAPTER 3 told from Nico's perspective then Reyna's

story will develope in a few chapters

What in the gods names just happened!? I had just shadow traveled , and about ready to pass out when out of literary nowhere this girl with dark blond hair showed up. She tackled me to the ground in an awkward hug, head buried in my chest sobbing uttering "please... please... I care... help me ... please help"

. After a while her crying died down so I request get up. Slowly she got up with me. Only then did I notice that she looked a lot like me pale, big bags under her eyes, that same pain in her eyes . She looked so hopeless as if she had given up on everything, just like me except I had a something to hold on to . I hope this girl does , other wise ... my thoughts trailed off. The girl looked down at my shirt to see a big wet spot . She tried to put her hands over her face but another pair of pale hands cut her off . I quickly realized they where mine shocked I said the only thing I could manage: I said hello my name is Nico de Angelo. Reyna and Coach Hedge came over noticing that she had stoped crying, Reyna said "my name is." Only to be cut off by the girl" Reyna "the girl finished " and your Coach Hedge" .

how on earth did the girl know any of this was she a spy for Gaea? Reyna pointed her sword at the girl and demanded" who are you? How do you know who we are?" .The girl bit her lip not saying anything for a minute,then she mumbled "I'm .. I'm sorry. I..I ...I don't know" she said helplessly . I could see the distrust I Reyna's cold brown eyes the girl quickly added "I m not working for Gaea though... if that's important." What in the name of Hades , how does she know about Gaea !? Coach Hedge got really angry and started yelling " just who do you think you are? And how in the gods names did you even get here!? The girl started sobbing again the buried her face in my chest again.

"Who is she " asked coach

"no idea , try asking Nico . She won't let go of you" said Reyna offensively

"no idea either" I said calmly " but she wasn't here before"

"Nico " Reyna demanded " check her for weapons"

I slowly checked the trembling girls body for weapons. I started to pull up one of her selves only to quickly pull it down again. Scars her wrists were covered in scars. "She's clean" I told Reyna quietly .

now to Reyna's point of view.

how did this girl get here I thought watching her grip Nico's arm while starring at the fire that I had made when it had gotten dark out. Nico should have been resting for the next shadow jump but instead was sitting next to this girl staring at her face took awhile but she did finally stop crying. She always had a grip on Nico's arm like he was her life line. Like without him she would disappear. My instincts told me to do any thing to get answers, but Nico told me to stop after a while because all she would do was cry ,his shirt was now covered in tears . What in the gods names where we supposed to do!

back to Nico real quick

If this girl dissent have anything to make her stay I would give her one...

a friend ,something to hold on to.


	4. the god complex

**about I apologize for how slow it is but thing have to get worse before they can get story line does pick up and get better please bear with me thanks**

WHAT ON EARTH (OR WHERE EVER THE HECK I AM )AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!

all I can do is hug Nico's arm and stare at the fire. I can't let go; if I do the dark numb abiss might come back, I shuddered. I could feel Nico's piercing brown eyes on me. He was probably thinking who is this freak!.time to clear your mind I thought taking deep headache diddent help ether.I sighed , it was no use. I looked up from the fire to see Reyna stareing at me too. Coach was off some where Iris messaging his Nymph wife probably , though I would never admit I knew that much.I looked up from Reyna to see a big figure getting closer. I stood up and pointed at the figure" there"I said as loud as I could muster (which assent very Loud). Reyna stood up and turned around; "oh no" she whispered

"quickly go hide behind the Athena Parthenos!"she yelled. Nico and I quickly got up and ran behind the statue. Peering over the side of the statue I saw the battle unfold in slow motion; Reyna took a defensive position , ready to fight to the last breath. Reyna was strong and fierce , but the giant was huge. The giant carried a big club that he began to swing around over his head, he swing it straight at Reyna but she was to fast she quickly fooled out of the way and began slashing her sword at his legs. The giant quickly noticed this and laughed "ha ha tiny human thinks it can beat me?!" Reyna just kept attacking until the giant picked her up in his hands and smashed her into the ground. There was a loud crack and Reyna stoped moving.

Without thinking it through I quickly grabbed Nico's sword and tryed to walk out from behind the Athena Parthenos, but Nico grabbed my arm "don't" he said weakly the affects of shadow traveling finally catching up to him "you'll die."

"If I don't then we all die, game over. Gaea wins"I whispered flatly. His grip loosened . I quickly ran out in front of the Athena Parthenos ready for battle. Or not I thought, you've never fought any one before! Oh well I guess I'll just delay everyone else's death no-one cares about me anyways. The giant laughed again. "Another play thing yea!" I quickly tried to swallow my fear and I charged at him. At the last second I jumped in the air and stabbed Nico's sword into the giants belly. He looked at his belly awestruck to the fact that I actually hurt him. I pulled the sword out and jumped off the giant.

"you got guts ,little girl. But you can't kill me without a God!" He bellowed."

"i guess I'll just have to wish for a miracle" I uttered. I charged again, this time the giant caught back though. I ran and jumped even a few backflips to dodge the giants attacks . Wow I'm impressed with myself I diddent even know I could do that. I jumped on to the giants club and then at him sinking the sword deep into his chest. He fell back and I blacked out as he crumbled into dust.

"Help me! Please anyone please help me!" I tried to scream, but no words came out "help... please" but no-one was around to help me.

Alone . My entire life I'ev been all alone. My parents don't car if they did they might pay attention to me pence in awhile. I tried to make friends, honestly I really did, but I never fit in. Nobody talks to me or even about me they don't even know my name.

The first time I cut I was 12; physical pain was much easier to deal with than mental. After the first cut I hated my self but I diddent stop. No that was just the beginning.

now i'm in a freaking book. I 'm probably dead to why did I think I could take on a that I have now is the dark numbness. The scariest thing about it was being alone. Forever.

•°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°•

please review; what do you think so far?


	5. 5 sorry

**hope you like it. Story gets a little more interesting I a couple chapters.**

Pain. Pain in my arms; my scars I instantly thought. But I 'm dead. Do the dead feel pain? Then there was a voice calling in the distance:

"hello... are you ok ... can you hear me ?...hello" I felt a thud and the numbness disappeared; I slowly opened my eyes to see Nico's head looming over me. I quickly realized that he was kneeling over me shaking my shoulders.

"thank the gods your ok" he said slightly exasperated. I could see the concern in his burning in my arms got worse; when I looked to my side's they looked normal, my selves at least covered my scars.

"w-w-what happened?" I finally managed. A hint of confusion crossed Nico's face, "you don't remember?" He asked. "I kinda do." I said barely louder than a whisper,"it's all a blur. Diddent I do something really stupid though?". Nico cracked a small smile; "you shure did" he laughed," you tried to fight a giant by yourself." I nodded forcing a smile; "what happened to the giant? Is Reyna ok?"I asked desperately . I needed to know that Reyna was safe, that she diddent die for me.

Nico's face turned serious; I braced myself for the worst "Reyna's fine we gave her ambrosia, we gave you some too. you've been out for awhile." He said purposely not answering my first question. I let out a breath. "That's good. What about the giant" I said staring directly into his deep brown eyes. He quickly looked away; "you should get some rest." he said quietly, avoiding my question again. "Not until you tell me what happened" I said firmly even though my arm was so painful it almost made me scream and I diddent even have the energy to sit up. Nico avoided my eyes and said flatly "you killed it". Horror and confusion crossed my face; how did I? What.. What am I? It takes a demi God and a God to kill a giant.

my body started shaking as I tried to sit up only to let out a small scream when I tried to put any weight on my arms.I just fell back down. I'm so helpless. I can't even sit up, how on earth did I kill a giant? Reyna and Coach walk over hearing my scream. Reyna shows no sign of what happened last night, which is good except the distrust in their eyes has grown. I don't think she will ever fully trust me.

Nico, seeing the pain in my eyes helped me sit up. "Are you ok?" Said Reyna lightly as if she diddent really care. I tried to nod; but instead screamed again the pain in my arms had pushed me to my limit. I pulled up one of my selves to see my scars where glowing! I screamed again pulling up the other sleeve. Horror hit them all in the face. Oh no they saw! They saw! Not a living soul had seen my scars. Now they where glowing I doubled over, clutching my stomach. Tears rolled down my face.I tried getting up but only managed to my knees before vomiting up glowing golden liquid. Ambrosia I quickly thought as the pain lessened a little but then came back stronger and I started vomiting again.

minutes maybe an hour later, I stoped vomiting. I don't think there was anything left in my stomach. I leaned back and passed out into the cold arms of whoever was behind me; letting the cold dark numbness consume me.

…

What do you think?


End file.
